


Love in Amsterdam

by Lilo_93



Category: SKAM (TV), only seven left
Genre: Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: Ik had het vandaag met nnooorraa er over wat er nog meer in Amsterdam zou kunnen gebeuren. Dit heeft niks met de fanfic te maken van Nnooorraa. Dit is mijn idee.Wat als Isak met zijn vriendgroep in Amsterdam is. Ze zien twee jongens waar veel meiden bij staan. Jonas komt er Achter dat het Even en jochem van only seven left zijn. Wat gebeurt er dan. Wat als Isak Even herkent. Wat als de twee elkaar toch vinden. Wat als de twee in liefde op het eerste gezicht geloven. Is dit ware liefde ?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nnooorraa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnooorraa/gifts).



> Only seven left is een band waar ik mee ben gegroeid. Het is wel een band die al uit elkaar is maar het is wel een zeer toffe band.

Hier zijn we dan. In het mooie Amsterdam. Het is vakantie en mijn vrienden en ik zijn eindelijk weg uit Noorwegen. Ik moet wel bekennen dat ik nooit eerder buiten Noorwegen ben geweest. Samen zit ik bij een cafe op het leidseplein. Ik ben hier nog noot eerder geweest moet ik zeggen. Ik kijk naar de mensen. Je ziet hier allerlei soorten en mensen en dat is wel leuk om te zien. "He, zullen we vanavond naar het optreden gaan van Only seven left." Ik kijk Jonas verbaasd aan. "Wat is only seven left." "Een band idioot." Ik knik en pak mijn mobiel. Only seven left. Het klinkt als een goede band. Ik zoek een paar filmpjes van hun op en zie dat het best wel een leuke band is. "Bjorgen is knap he." Ik zucht. Jonas weet mij altijd te verbazen met zijn reacties. Dan hoor ik een paar gillende meiden. "OMG daar loopt Jochem en een super knappe jongen." "Nee jochem is toch niet gay." Ik draai mij om en zie twee jongens staan. 1 jongen herken ik van de filmpjes maar de andere heb ik nooit eerder gezien. Wie is hij. Hij is mooi. Hij heeft een mooie lach en super mooie blauwe ogen. Ik glimlach en zie hoe magnus en mahdi bij ons komen zitten. "Waarom krijgen de knappe jongens altijd de mooie meiden." Ik kijk magnus verbaasd aan. "Knappe jongens." "Ja die twee jongens die daar staan." "Idioot, die jongens zijn bekend hier in Nederland." "1 van die twee is Nederlands, de andere moet zeker uit de buurt van onze plaats komen." Ik wil weten wie die andere jongen is. Al snel ontdek ik dat zijn naam Even is.  
    
"Zijn naam is Even, hij heeft op bakka gezetten en tourt nu met Only seven left door Nederland om zijn muziek aan de Nederlandse mensen te laten horen." Op het gezicht van Jonas verschijnt een grijns. "Jongens de plannen zijn veranderd, wij gaan vanavond naar het optreden van Only seven left, eens kijken of Isak de man van zijn dromen vind daar."Mijn mond valt open van verbazing. "Waar heb jij het nou over." "Serieus, je hebt een zwak voor Even." Ik schud snel mijn hoofd. Toch kijk ik een langere tijd naar de foto van Even. Hij is echt knap. De rest van de groep komt bij ons zitten. "Meiden, jullie moeten je vanavond mooi maken, we gaan zorgen dat Isak eindelijk weer eens een date krijgt." Eva kijkt mij vragend aan. "Wat bedoelt Jonas hier mee." "Volgens mij probeert Jonas Isak te koppelen aan die knappe Noorse jongen die we tegen kwamen." "Hebben jullie Even gesproken." De meiden knikken. Ik zucht. En dat mis ik dus weer. Ik kijk naar Jonas. "Hoe laat begint het optreden?" "Half 9." 

We lopen met ze alle richting het hotel. Ik zie de jongens van Only seven left buiten het hotel zitten. Dat betekend dat Even ook hier slaapt. Ik word nerveus en weet amper wat ik moet doen. Ik kijk naar Jonas en de jongens. Ze kijken mij vragend aan. Ik haal mijn schouders op. Dan zie ik Even het hotel uitlopen. Ik word nerveus en bijt op mijn lip. Dan vinden de ogen van Even die van mij. We staren elkaar aan. De jongens juichen en de meiden lachen. Even stapt op mij af. We staan nu tegen over elkaar. Ik kijk naar mijn schoenen. Ik voel een hand op mijn schouder. Ik kijk Even aan. We staren elkaar aan. Ik voel twee lippen op mijn wang. "Kom vanavond naar mijn optreden mooie jongen." Ik bloos weer. Ik sla een arm om mijn middel heen. We blijven zo staan. "Hey Even, we moet nu gaan, anders komen we te laat bij de zaal."Even drukt een kus op mijn lippen en draait zich dan om. Ik zie hoe Even wegloopt. Ik blijf staan. Ik ga met mijn vingers langs mijn mond. Hij heeft mij gekust. Hij heeft mij Isak gekust. Hij is veel te goed voor mij. Ik kijk naar de groep. Ze stappen direct op mij af. Ik voel de armen van de meiden om mij heen. "Wat voel je Isak?" Ik haal mijn schouders op. Ik voel vlinders maar weet het niet zeker. Ik voel liefde maar weet dat ook niet zeker. Ik kijk naar het busje dag wegrijd. 

William kijkt mij vragend aan. "Gaat het Isak?" Ik schud mijn hoofd en maak mij los. Ik ren weg van de groep. Er gaat nu zoveel door mij hoofd. Waarom heeft Even mij gekust. Waarom ik. Heeft hij mij al eerder gezien. Wat was de reden. Ik ga zitten en voel de tranen over mijn wangen stromen. Ik wil niet onzeker zijn. Ik voel twee armen om mij heen. Ik word tegen een borst aangetrokken. Jonas fluistert zachtjes rustige woorden in mijn oor. We blijven zo zitten. Ik sla mijn armen om hem heen en huil weer. "We zijn er voor je Isak." "Vind je het dan niet raar dat ik op jongens val." Jonas schud zijn hoofd. "Het maakt mij helemaal niks uit, zolang jij gelukkig bent dan ben ik dat ook." We kijken elkaar blij aan. Jonas pakt mijn gezicht vast. "Wij zijn er voor je, we gaan vanavond gewoon een super toffe avond hebben bij het optreden en dan zien we het wel." Ik kijk Jonas blij aan. Hij is mijn beste vriend en dat zal hij altijd zijn. Ik ben blij met hem. We lopen terug naar de groep. Ik loop naar de hotelkamer die ik deel met Jonas, mahdi en magnus. Ik trek andere kleding aan. Toch twijfel ik heel erg over de kleding. De jongens roepen de meiden er bij. Dan besluit ik toch voor een zwarte skinny jeans te gaan en blauwe blouse. Zal Even mij nu nog steeds knap vinden. we gaan daarna met ze alle eten. Ik zit met de meiden te praten als ik Even en de jongens het restaurant in zie lopen. Ik kijk naar Even. Zijn ogen vinden die van mij weer. Ik kijk hem blij aan. Hij stapt op onze groep af. Hij gaat naast Noora en Eva zitten. Hij stelt zich voor aan iedereen.

Toch blijft zijn blik de hele tijd mij vinden. Ik glimlach naar hem. Hij kijk mij vragend aan. Ik haal mijn schouders op. Dan moet de groep opeens heel erg snel weg. Ik kijk naar de jongens. Jonas komt bij mij staan. "We zien je bij het poppodium, veel plezier, ik sms je nog wel even." Ik glimlach. Even gaat naast mij zitten. Ik voel een arm om mijn middel heen. "Ik ken jouw Isak." "Ken je mij?" Even knikt blij. "Jij kwam altijd koffie halen bij de zaak waar ik werkte, ik heb besloten dat ik mij nu op muziek wil focussen." Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn schouder. Hij gaat met zijn hand door mijn haren. Ik kijk hem aan. Ik voel zijn lippen op mijn mond. Ik kus hem direct terug. Ik voel zijn lippen tegen tegen mijn wang. "Ik hou van je mijn lief." Ik bloos. We zoenen weer. Ik voel de liefde. De liefde waar ik zo naar verlangde. "Wanneer ga je terug naar Noorwegen." "We blijven nog een maand in Nederland en België." "Ik moet over twee weken optreden in Antwerpen, ga dan met mij mee." "Ik zou niks liever willen, mijn lief." Ik kus hem weer. Ik verlang naar zijn liefde. Ik verlang naar zijn aanrakingen. Ik verlang naar alles van hem. Ik ken Even langer vandaag. Dat is nu wel duidelijk. We hebben elkaar vaak genoeg in Oslo gezien. Nu zitten we naast elkaar in een cafe in Amsterdam. Ik ga staan. Even trekt mij op zijn schoot. Ik sla mijn armen om zijn nek heen. Ik zoen hem weer. Ik kan niet stoppen. Ik voel zijn handen door mijn haren. "Laten we na optreden samen de nacht doorbrengen." Ik slik. "Ik slaap met de jongens op 1 kamer." "Ik bedoel bij mij mijn lief." Ik knik en geniet van even van dit moment. 

Ik check mijn mobiel. "Jij moet straks optreden." Even glimlacht. "Staat mijn grootste fan straks bij het podium." "Je grootste fan ?" Even bloost. "Natuurlijk ga ik bij het podium staan." We zoenen een laatste keer. We lopen hand in hand naar de Melkweg. Dit is ons momentje. Ik zie mijn vrienden staan. Even kijkt mij vragend aan. Ik haal mijn schouders op. Is dit liefde. Geen idee. Zullen Even en ik elkaar vaker na vannacht zien. Ik weet het niet. Toch weet ik wel dat het goed gaat komen. Als onze liefde sterk is, dan redden we het. Ik kijk naar mijn vrienden. "Ik zie je straks lief." Ik kus hem snel. Ik ren daarna naar mijn vrienden. Ik krijg super veel vragen. Ik kijk naar Even die bij wat fans staat. "Dus, hoe was het?" Ik blijf stil. Chris en William kijken mij vragend aan. "Laten we zo zeggen, ik mag over twee weken mee naar Antwerpen." Noora kijkt mij verbaasd aan. "Hoe bedoel je Antwerpen." "Even moet daar optreden met Only Seven Left en ik mag mee." "Dat worden romantische nachten." Ik schud mijn hoofd. We halen de kaartjes. De zaal is groot. Ik zie allemaal fans staan met een T-shirt van only seven left. Ik kijk naar een groepje met T-shirt van Even. Even komt het podium oplopen.

Gelijk vinden zijn ogen die van mij. "Ik zou graag willen dat tijdens het podium mijn lief op het podium komt zitten, Isak kom je bij mij zitten." Ik kijk naar mijn vrienden. Zij knikken direct. Ik klim het podium op en ga naast Even zitten. Even begint wat liedjes te zingen. Ik ken ze amper. Ik vind het wel heel erg akward. Ik kijk naar Even. Hij glimlacht lief. Dan komen de jongens van Only seven left het podium op. Even springt van het podium af. Ik kijk hem vragend aan. Hij wenkt mij naar hem toe. Ik spring ook van het podium af. Dan begint only seven left een super te spelen die ik heel erg goed ken. Het is het nummer Falling van Tyler Ward. Even slaat zijn armen om mij heen. We dansen. We dansen op dit nummer. Ik sla mij armen om zijn nek heen. Ik voel twee lippen tegen mijn wang. "Geloof jij in liefde op het eerste gezicht." "Ja daar geloof ik in." We kijken elkaar blij aan. We dansen. We genieten. Niks kan mij tegenhouden op dit moment. Dan begint only seven left hun eigen nummers te spelen. We gaan bij mijn vrienden staan. Even slaat zijn armen om mij heen.

Ik leun tegen borst aan. We kijken samen naar het optreden. 2 uur later sta ik met mijn vrienden buiten een sigaret te roken. Even is nog binnen met wat fans. Als ik Even weer zie ren ik op hem af. Ik voel zijn armen om mijn middel heen. Ik kus zijn mond. "Naar hotel."Ik knik. We lopen met mijn vrienden naar het hotel. Even praat een tijdje met Magnus en Jonas. Ik zeg niks. Ik voel mij intens gelukkig. Ik heb Even gevonden. En dat in Amsterdam. Ik voel twee lippen tegen mijn wang. "Ga jij even kleding pakken en dan kom je naar mijn hotelkamer." Ik loop naar de hotelkamer. Ik zoek wat spullen bij elkaar. "Isak, ik weet dat we zeiden dat we als groep bij elkaar zouden blijven, maar ik heb met de groep gesproken, het is Okay als jij nu verder met Even wilt gaat touren zodat je hem beter leert kennen, we gunnen je het echt en als je daar het beste bij voelt doe het dan." Ik kijk naar alle mensen in de kamer. "Isak, jij verdient ook de liefde en als Even jouw gelukkig maakt laat het dan toe." Ik sla mijn armen om Eva heen. Ik geef haar een lieve knuffel. Chris en William kijken mij blij aan. "Wij kennen beide Even best wel goed en ik kan je zeggen, die jongen gaat jouw geen pijn doen." Ik bloos. Is Even echt de ware voor mij. Ik kan het amper geloven. Ik pak snel mijn spullen bij elkaar en geef iedereen een knuffel. Ik loop naar de hotelkamer van Even. Ik klop op de deur. De deur gaat open. Ik voel direct de armen van Even om mij heen. Ik voel zijn lippen tegen mijn wang. "Je bent nu bij mij." We zoenen. Hij trekt mij mee naar binnen. Hij kijkt verbaasd als hij mijn tas ziet. "Even?" "Ja." "Mag ik met jouw mee, dat we elkaar beter leren kennen, na het optreden in Antwerpen ga ik weer een tijdje mee met mijn vrienden en daarna hoop ik jouw snel te zien in Oslo." Ik kijk hem vragend aan. "Dat klinkt perfect Isak, Ja Isak ik wil je graag me hebben op mijn tour met only seven left." We gaan op bed liggen. We zoenen, we strelen en hebben alleen maar oog voor elkaar. Ik voel zijn handen onder mijn T-shirt. Ik bloos. "Lief, mijn lief je bent zo prachtig."

De volgende ochtend word ik naast een warm lichaam wakker. Ik kijk naar Even. Hij ligt nog te slapen. We hebben nog een lange tijd met elkaar gepraat. Morgen vertrekken we eerst naar Alkmaar, daar blijven we een paar dagen en als goed is daarna richting Leiden, Rotterdam en uiteindelijk naar Antwerpen. De stad van de liefde volgens Even. Ik kruip iets dichter tegen hem aan. Even opent zijn ogen. Ik kijk hem verliefd aan. Hij kruipt voorzichtig op mij. Ik voel mij blozen. Ik voel mijn wangen warm worden. Hij zoent mij. Ik kijk hem aan. "Ik wil graag vandaag met je vrienden doorbrengen en morgen pakken we de eerste trein naar Alkmaar, de jongens nemen mijn spullen mee." Ik knik en ga met mijn hand door zijn haren. "Dit is geen sprookje hé?" Even schud zijn hoofd. Hij gaat weer naast mij liggen. We liggen naast elkaar. Zeggen niks. Maar woorden zijn nu niet nodig. De taal van de liefde spreekt al genoeg denk ik. 

We blijven de rest van de ochtend op het bed liggen. We praten over het leven. We praten over vroeger. We praten over Even en Isak. We praten over onze dromen. We praten over bipolair zijn. We praten over bindingsangst. We praten over alle dingen die belangrijk zijn. Ik voel zijn lippen tegen mijn wang. Ik sms mijn vrienden dat we meeten buiten voor de Melkweg. De rest van de dag gaat super snel voorbij. We hebben een zeer goede tijd met elkaar. We maken foto's. Even kan het heel goed vinden met mijn vrienden. Ik zit te kijken hoe hij met Magnus een spelletje aan het doen is. Jonas komt naast mij zitten. "Volgens mij ben je nu echt gelukkig." Ik knik. Even komt naast mij zitten en kust mij. Die avond eten we met ze alle in het park. De groep gaat morgen naar Arnhem. We meeten met ze alle in Antwerpen. Is dit ware liefde. Zo ja waarom heb ik het niet eerder gevonden. Ik praat met Jonas en Even over wat plannen die we hebben. Die nacht lig ik weer naast Even. Ik heb de jongens van Only Seven Left persoonlijk ontmoet. Ze vonden het niet erg dat ik meeging. Volgens hun was het ook fijn voor Even zodat hij weer wat Noors kan praten. We knuffelen. Ik ben zo blij. 

Even kust mijn nek en kijkt mij vragend aan. "Hoe kijk jij naar de toekomst?" "Ik weet dat niet Even, ik hoop alleen dat we in Oslo straks nog steeds contact hebben, ik ga studeren maar kunnen we wel samen blijven." Even knikt en kust mijn mond. "Jij bent de man van mijn leven, ik laat je niet meer gaan." Ik sluit mijn ogen. Wie had dat nou gedacht. Liefde vinden in Amsterdam. Ik weet niet wat er gaat gebeuren. Maar ik weet 1 wel. Even is de man van mijn leven. Even hoort in mijn leven. Ik hou van hem. Ik heb altijd van hem gehouden. Vanaf het eerste moment dat ik hem zag werken in het Café in Oslo. Hij schrok daar de koffie en thee. Ik ben er vaak geweest maar was te bang om tegen hem te praten. Nu hebben we elkaar gevonden. Het lot besloot dat we elkaar moesten vinden. Ik voel twee armen om mij heen. Ik kijk hem een laatste keer aan en sluit mijn ogen. Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn borst. Morgen is een nieuwe morgen. En dan begint echt mijn sprookje met Even. 

                                                                                                          **Als de liefde zegt dat je voorbestemd bent voor een bepaald persoon, dan zal je die persoon vinden.**

**Author's Note:**

> Ik hoop dat je genoten hebt van dit verhaal. Check het verhaal van Nnooorraa. Dat is zoveel beter dan dit ;).


End file.
